First kisses
by YamiNeko-chan
Summary: Petit recueil racontant les premiers baisers des différents personnages, qu'ils soient volontaires ou non.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Voila, un petit recueil sans prétention aucune :) Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même négatif !

* * *

Ça se passa en un éclair. L'instant d'avant le situation était comme d'ordinaire, et d'un seul coup, elle n'aurait pu être plus différente.

Tout avait commencé ce matin-là lorsque la séance photo de Kise avait été annulée à cause d'une épidémie de grippe qui faisait des ravages dans son équipe de travail. Il s'était donc retrouvé avec une journée de libre, et rien à faire. Il avait traîné à la maison toute la matinée, à bailler d'ennui, puis, passé midi, il avait décidé d'aller se dépenser un peu. Attrapant son ballon de basket sous le bras, il était sorti dans la froide atmosphère du mois de Février. Les températures étaient basses, mais il n'y avait pas de vent, pas de pluie, et il arrivait même que le soleil se montre timidement derrière un bout de nuage, la journée était donc correcte pour la saison. Fredonnant un air qui lui trottait dans la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Kise s'était dirigé vers un terrain de street basket qu'il avait repéré quelques semaines plus tôt : Construit au milieu d'un parc qui évoquait davantage une petite forêt, à l'écart des constructions urbaines, il était isolé et peu fréquenté, ce qui lui convenait très bien. De plus, les arbres qui poussaient tout autour conférait une sorte d'intimité, en le dérobant au regard des éventuels passants, et, même si le blond ne l'avouerai pas, cela lui rappelait les cachettes secrètes de son enfance. Bien sur, il aurait pu aller s'entraîner au gymnase, où il était en plus certain de trouver au moins un membre de son équipe, mais outre le fait qu'il préférait jouer en extérieur, il éprouvait parfois le besoin de s'isoler un peu.

Sur ce terrain, il était toujours seul, il n'y avait jamais personne. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, en arrivant à la lisière des arbres entourant le terrain, de voir une silhouette se démener sous les paniers ! Déçu, et n'ayant aucune envie d'aller parler avec un inconnu, il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand quelque chose dans les mouvements du joueur attirèrent son attention : Cette rapidité, cette fluidité dans ses déplacements... Regardant plus attentivement, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour reconnaître Aomine. Surpris, Kise resta un instant à l'observer, toujours camouflé par la végétation alentour.

Cela faisait déjà un moment que Kise s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments envers l'as dépassaient le stade de l'amitié, ou le désir de le dépasser. Néanmoins il n'en avait rien dit à quiconque. Malgré les apparences, le blond était assez réservé par rapport à l'amour : il avait suffisamment été déçu et parfois blessé par les filles avec qui il était sorti, et il était devenu méfiant. Et même s'il n'avait personnellement aucun problème avec l'amour entre hommes, il savait que cela pouvait être un obstacle important pour certaines personnes. Et d'autant plus pour un homme qui clamait haut et fort son amour des fortes poitrines ! Pour toutes ces raisons, Kise avait enfermé ses sentiments au fond de son cœur, avec le cadenas le plus solide qu'il ait pu trouver, et il agissait comme si de rien n'était. En temps normal, il y arrivait d'ailleurs plutôt bien, parvenant même parfois à se convaincre lui-même. Mais il y avait aussi des jours, comme celui-ci, où son corps était le plus honnête, et le trahissait : il restait là, à regarder Aomine, incapable de détacher ses yeux de lui, et il sentait son cœur s'emballer, son souffle s'accélérer malgré lui, il sentait les célèbres papillons s'envoler dans son ventre.

De toute évidence, c'était un de ces jours-là, sans aucun doute. Il resta un long moment planté là, à regarder Aomine jouer tout seul, observant la manière dont ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau brunes, épiant les instants où son débardeur bleu sombre se soulevait pour révéler, l'espace d'une seconde, son ventre plat et finement musclé...

Il voulait le voir. Il voulait lui parler. Ce désir grandissait en lui, impérieux. Avant même de l'avoir consciemment décidé, il était sortit du couvert des arbres, et se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers le terrain.

-Aominecchi ? Fit-il mine de s'étonner.

L'interpellé s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, surpris.

-Kise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est ce que j'allais te demander, plaisanta le blond.

Il s'avéra qu'Aomine, tout comme lui, avait découvert ce terrain quelques temps auparavant et l'avait immédiatement adopté.

-Les grands esprits se rencontrent, commenta Kise, mi-amusé mi-songeur.

Le bronzé se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Quitte à être là aussi, tu veux qu'on se fasse un p'tit un contre un ? T'arrivera peut-être à me distraire un peu...

-Te distraire ? Dis plutôt que je vais gagner, Aominecchi ! Rétorqua le blond, ravi de l'opportunité.

-Essaie pour voir !

Et leur match commença, et dura une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Ils coururent, sautèrent, dribblèrent, feintèrent... Ils utilisèrent la moindre parcelle d'énergie à leur disposition pour tenter de surpasser l'autre, et se maintenaient à une insatisfaisante égalité. Ils étaient épuisés, mais aucun des deux ne l'admettrait avant qu'un vainqueur ne soit désigné.

Finalement, Kise récupéra le ballon et se rua vers le panier, talonné par Aomine qui le dépassa avant de se dresser comme un mur entre lui et son objectif.

Ce n'est pas un problème, pensa Kise, qui s'était longuement entraîné à copier les sauts de Kagami. Il ne les égalaient évidemment pas, mais il avait tout de même bien progressé, et il était certain de marquer ce panier. Cependant il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le croyait, et il manqua de force : il ne réussit pas à sauter comme il l'aurait voulu, et se rendit aussitôt compte que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour marquer. Il était si près du but que cette idée fit soudain naître en lui la rage de la victoire qui l'animait parfois lors des matchs.

''Je ne veux pas perdre !''

Cette pensée retentit avec force dans son esprit et, avec l'énergie du désespoir, il se propulsa en avant. Il sentit sa main toucher l'anneau métallique orange, puis il percuta Aomine de tout son élan. L'instant plus tard, ils s'écrasaient tous les deux au sol. Le ballon rebondit près d'eux et l'espace d'un instant, ce fut tout ce à quoi Kise put penser :

''J'ai réussi ! J'ai marqué !''

Puis, se redressant, il remarqua le regard stupéfait d'Aomine, qui le fixait, les yeux ronds et la main plaquée sur sa bouche. A ce moment-là seulement, il prit conscience d'une sensation étrange sur ses lèvres, comme si elles étaient entrées en contact avec quelque chose.

Kise n'était pas quelqu'un de lent d'esprit. Pas du tout. Mais il lui fallut tout de même plusieurs longues secondes pour que son esprit accepte de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Quand ce fut fait, il se sentit rougir, et se maudit pour ça. Il tenta de croiser le regard de l'as, mais celui-ci l'évitait très clairement. Kise se sentit alors obligé de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi :

-Ce... Ce n'était qu'un accident, pas vrai ? Pas la peine d'y accorder trop d'importance !

Ces mots lui brûlèrent la gorge. Ça avait de l'importance. Pour lui, ça en avait.

Aomine ne répondit rien.

Le silence, aussi pesant que gênant, s'éternisa, jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine, visiblement mal à l'aise, marmonne quelque chose comme ''je vais y aller'', et ne s'esquive, laissant Kise seul avec son embarras, son malaise... et une irrépressible envie de recommencer. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il avait embrassé Aomine, mais le contact avait été bien trop bref pour le satisfaire, même s'il conservait l'impression que ses lèvres le brûlaient. Il aurait adoré renouvelé l'expérience, sentir la bouche chaude d'Aomine bouger sur la sienne...

Secouant la tête, il refoula ses fantasmes. Cela ne se reproduirait jamais, il devait se faire une raison. Avec un sourire triste, il rentra chez lui.

Durant une semaine, il retourna régulièrement au terrain, espérant y trouver l'as, tout en sachant que ce ne serait pas le cas. Et effectivement, il n'y avait jamais personne, même s'il s'y entraînait des heures durant.

La semaine suivante, il n'espérait même plus y voir le bronzé, et n'y allait que par habitude, aussi fut-il très étonné en le voyant enchaîner les paniers sur le terrain. Il se figea sur place, à découvert, et attira ainsi l'attention du joueur :

-Oh, Kise ! Reste pas planté là, je veux prendre ma revanche pour la dernière fois.

Un peu perdu par l'attitude d'Aomine, qui agissait comme si de rien n'était alors que lui-même avait passé la dernière semaine à se torturer l'esprit, il décida néanmoins de ne pas rater cette occasion de faire oublier cet épisode fâcheux. Il pénétra sur le terrain, déposa ses affaires et alla se planter face au bronzé, prêt à jouer au basket. Après tout, si Aomine voulait faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il n'allait pas protester. Il préférait largement leur situation actuelle à une rupture de leurs liens à cause d'un accident. Et puis, se dépenser lui permettrait de se vider la tête !

Il se positionna donc correctement, attentif aux mouvements d'Aomine pour l'empêcher de prendre la tête dès le début. Pourtant, malgré cela, il fut totalement pris au dépourvu lorsque Aomine se pencha brusquement vers lui pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Complètement hébété, Kise resta sans réaction, et ne réagit pas davantage lorsque, dans le même élan, l'as lui vola le ballon pour s'élancer vers le panier et marquer.

-Et voilà, s'exclama-t-il, comme ça on est quittes !

Kise se retourna vers lui, prêt à s'offusquer, mais quand il croisa son regard, il sentit sa colère s'évanouir.

Ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux sombres d'Aomine, ce n'était pas de la moquerie. Ce n'était pas non plus de l'amour, mais c'était suffisamment tendre pour que Kise sente l'espoir naître en lui.

* * *

Bon ben voila x) Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti !


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review :) Les autres aussi d'ailleurs ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Midorima Shintaro et Takao Kazunari avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. En fait, cela était même plus proche du troisième mois que de simples semaines.

Leur relation avait toujours été des plus ambiguë, et même avec le recul, aucun des deux n'auraient su dire qui avait initié le changement, ni comment. C'était plutôt une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux, qui ne nécessitait aucun mot. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment de changements entre eux : Mais à présent, Takao pouvait laisser tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du shooter sans se faire repousser, et Midorima se laissait davantage aller, quand il n'y avait qu'eux deux. C'était tout.

Et Takao en était satisfait. Vraiment ! Il n'avait jamais été du genre romantique, à se coller sans cesse et à minauder, leur relation simple et discrète lui convenait très bien. A un point près : il se sentait légèrement frustré.

Leur relation était vraiment purement platonique. Il ne parlait pas de sexe, même pas. Il savait que c'était une étape importante, pour eux deux, et il tenait à faire les choses correctement, pas à traumatiser son compagnon à vie !

Mais il aurait au moins aimé pouvoir lui tenir la main de temps en temps ou, mieux, l'embrasser. Malheureusement, chaque fois qu'il avait initié un mouvement dans ce sens, il s'était attiré un regard dont il peinait à analyser la nature : Désapprobation ? Angoisse ?

Il savait que Midorima était quelqu'un de très réservé, et il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il avait donc attendu, guettant le moindre signe d'assentiment de sa part. Signe qui ne venait toujours pas.

Takao ne comprenait pas : Cette situation convenait donc au shooter ? Il ne souhaitait pas de contacts physiques avec lui ? Peut-être ne l'attirait-il pas ?

Ces pensées le rongeait. Lui aurait aimé sentir Midorima contre lui, un main contre son visage, dans son dos, son corps contre le sien... Une simple étreinte ! Était-ce trop demander ? Et, plus que tout, Takao aurait aimé l'embrasser. Ses lèvres l'obsédaient, de plus en plus chaque jour. Ces derniers temps, il s'était à plusieurs reprises surpris à les fixer, inconsciemment. Quand Midorima se taisait, quand il parlait... En mouvement ou non, elles le fascinait. Il se demandait quelle sensation cela ferait de les sentir contre les siennes. Seraient-elles douces et chaudes, comme dans les livres ? Ou au contraire froides, un peu rêches, vu la saison ?

Takao aimait Midorima. Réellement. Il ne voulait donc pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit, ni le mettre mal à l'aise en exigeant de lui des choses qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à lui donner, et il gardait donc ses désirs pour lui. Il sentait néanmoins qu'il arrivait peu à peu à ses limites.

Et puis, connaissant le caractère de son camarade, s'il ne faisait rien, cette situation risquait bien de perdurer éternellement ! Il lui fallait donc prendre les choses en main.

Il le pensait très fort, souvent, mais il hésitait pourtant, ne pouvant se résigner à agir : Et si Midorima le prenait mal ? Pire, le rejetait ? Il n'était pas sûr de le supporter. Il prenait donc son mal en patience.

Mais tout cela l'obsédait, au point qu'il ne pense plus qu'à cela, et ses notes s'en ressentirent. En voyant cela, Midorima lui reprocha son inattention en cours, à grands coups de regards désapprobateurs puis, en gentil tsundere qu'il était, lui proposa d'aller travailler ensemble à la bibliothèque ce que Takao, un peu piteux, accepta.

Il travaillèrent longtemps, et avec sérieux. Déterminé à ne pas faire perdre inutilement du temps à Midorima, Takao chassa ses idées noires et se concentra sur ce que lui expliquait le shooter.

Midorima prenait sa tâche très au sérieux, et il refusa de quitter la bibliothèque avant que son camarade n'ait tout compris. La bibliothèque était déserte quand ce fut enfin fait.

Takao s'étira, soulagé à la fois d'être assuré de se rattraper aux prochains examens, et à la fois de pas avoir lassé Midorima.

"Merci beaucoup, Shin-chan, le remercia-t-il pendant que ce dernier rangeait les feuilles éparpillées sur leur table en de petits tas bien nets qu'il glissait ensuite dans ses cahiers."

"De rien, répondit l'autre, impassible."

"Non, mais je me disais que tu avais été exceptionnellement patient !"

"Bien évidemment, rétorqua le shooter avec l'air suprêmement condescendant qui le caractérisait, si tes notes sont assez mauvaises pour t'imposer les rattrapages, cela nous fera perdre du temps pour notre entraînement."

Il prit le temps de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez, les yeux résolument fixés sur les cahiers devant lui, avant d'ajouter :

"Je serais vraiment embêtés si je ne pouvais plus compter sur toi sur le terrain."

Cette marque de confiance, exprimée si clairement, était suffisamment rare de la part de Midorima pour remuer le cœur de Takao.

Il était définitivement amoureux. Incapable pour une fois de parler tant ses sentiments débordaient, il choisit une autre manière de les exprimer : Avant même d'y avoir consciemment réfléchi, il s'était penché en travers de la table pour aller embrasser Midorima avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Midorima en un contact somme tout assez chaste et se retira vite, de peur d'être repoussé.

Cependant, quand il osa relever les yeux sur son âme-sœur, il comprit aussitôt que ses craintes étaient infondées : Le shooter était écarlate, et ne savait visiblement plus où poser les yeux. Il tentait vainement de se cacher derrière ses mains bandées, mais Takao voyait son pouls battre furieusement dans son cou.

Cette vision fit également rougir Takao, qui remercia le ciel que plus personne ne soit là pour les voir tous les deux aussi gênés, tout en lui tirant un sourire attendri. Il sentait son cœur se gonfler d'une irrépressible joie.

Reprenant peu à peu contenance, Midorima remonta encore une fois ses lunettes, acheva de mettre ses affaires dans son sac avec des gestes maladroits, sans plus se soucier de les ranger proprement, puis se leva et annonça d'une voix qu'il tentait visiblement de rendre ferme :

"On rentre, Takao."

Et Takao acquiesça, le cœur en liesse. Sur le chemin du retour, pendant qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au local à vélo, il sentit Midorima lui attraper brièvement la main et la presser doucement, avec tendresse, avant de reprendre son attitude habituelle en montant dans la carriole accrochée au vélo d'un air hautain.

En voyant cela, Takao ne put réprimer un rire : Son Shin-chan était définitivement le meilleur !

* * *

Voila voila :) Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais :)


End file.
